Orb of Rebirth
An Orb of Rebirth resets the player's character to level one, while maintaining tasks, quests, and achievements. It is similar to the New Game+ option that appears in some video games. Availability The Orb of Rebirth becomes available in the Market when the player has satisfied either one of these criteria: *has reached level 50; *has the Beast Master achievement. The Orb costs 8 gems, but a player at or above level 100 can obtain the Orb for free. Game Effects When a player clicks the Orb in the Market, they are given a chance to review what will happen before they confirm and spend their gems. If they confirm the decision, the following effects take place: *Player returns to full health. *Player becomes a level 1 Warrior. *Player loses all experience, gold, mana, equipment, and attribute points. ** Standard equipment that a user has purchased will be lost, and can be re-purchased at standard gold cost when the player unlocks rewards by clicking their first positive Habit, or completing their first Daily or To-Do. ** Items obtained via quests (specifically, Legendary Equipment) are available in the Item Store and can be repurchased. (However, the 200 gold to purchase the item may be difficult to raise at level 1.) You can also obtain an item for free by completing the legendary quest again (you may need someone else in your party to start it for you). ** Limited edition equipment that the player had previously purchased (for gold, or for gems in the Seasonal Shop) or been given for free (e.g. Mystery Items) or obtained with a Mystic Hourglass will become available to be purchased again upon unlocking rewards. Items that had been purchased for gems will be purchasable for gold, at their usual gold price. Items that had been free or obtained with an Hourglass will be free. :: Players can re-purchase all previously-owned class-specific equipment, but must currently be the appropriate class to do so. For example, while a rebirthed player is a Warrior, all previously-owned Warrior gear can be repurchased, but Mage, Rogue, and Healer gear cannot. If the player changes class to Mage, then all previously-owned Mage gear can be repurchased. *Player's Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos reset to yellow. *Streaks reset to 0, even for challenge tasks (hence a player doing well in a challenge might wish to postpone rebirth until the challenge is over). *Features the player has unlocked, such as drops, are relocked. *Quests that are only startable at a certain level are relocked; you cannot start such quests, even if you have a scroll in your inventory. As always for such quests, you can still participate if another party member starts them. However, not everything is removed when the player undergoes rebirth. The following things are retained by the player: *Tasks and task history (the progress graph will be reset to 0 on the day you reset, but the history graph remains) *Dailies that have been checked off that day remain checked off. *Guild and party memberships *Challenges and quests in progress (any damage to bosses from clicking off tasks and/or using skills will remain) *Achievements *Gems, backer tiers, and contributor levels *All inventory items (pets, mounts, eggs, hatching potions, quest scrolls, Mystic Hourglasses and food, plus any non-equipment items purchased for gold at the Seasonal Shop, like Shiny Seeds from the Spring Fling or Snowballs from the Winter Wonderland world events) * If you had a Perfect Day buff, it remains in place for the first day at the level you were before you used the Orb. You can therefore take advantage of one last day of buffed stats (with no base stats) to check off tasks for that day. The Rebirth Achievement When a player first uses an Orb of Rebirth, they earn the achievement Began a New Adventure. The achievement comes with a badge on the player's avatar that shows the maximum level the player attained before rebirth. Players can stack this achievement (which displays as "Began 2 New Adventures," etc.) by undergoing subsequent rebirths. However, the achievement only stacks if the player undertakes their subsequent rebirth from a higher level than they had previously attained. For example, a user who has used the Orb of Rebirth at level 66 would need to use an Orb of Rebirth at level 67 or higher to stack the achievement. An exception is if the maximum level the user has attained is 100 or higher, undergoing Rebirth after reaching level 100 again will stack the achievement. For every time a player has stacked this achievement, their item drop chance bonus subtotal is increased by 5%. Why use an Orb of Rebirth? Rebirth is an option not to be taken lightly. Players shouldn't do it if they find resetting all that progress demotivating! However, here are some reasons players might consider purchasing it: *The player has suffered some setbacks on their tasks and wants to make a fresh start. *The player started playing HabitRPG before some exciting features (such as classes) were implemented and would like to be introduced to these features the way a new user would. *The player has attained such a high level that they find the amount of experience needed to reach the next level discouraging. *The player has attained such high attributes and such strong equipment that they find the game too easy. *The player wants the achievement and prestige badge. *The player was considering using a Fortify Potion and changing their class, but decides to do both at once with a little something extra (a Fortify Potion is not needed if Orb of Rebirth is used). * The player sees little benefit in leveling up past level 100, as all stats are capped. * The player may want to experience what it's like to be another class, other than the original one they have chosen. Please note: this effect can also be achieved by changing the player's class while keeping the level reached. fr:Orbe de Renaissance Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Unlockable Features